Indigenous Kumquat Research Center
__TOC__ What is the IKRC? It's short for "Indigenous Kumquat Research Center". Here we study the growth and habits of kumquats in all sorts of social situations, including obsessive gaming, general insanity, group hugging, and occasional drunkenness. History "In the beginning, there was Awowp. The land was peaceful and prosperous, the citizens reveled in the glory of a utopia, but one day a shadow fell over the land and the dark and evil trolls appeared. Awowp was soon overrun, so greatly corrupted by the trolls that it was wiped from the face of Kongregate forever. The survivors moved on, trying to put the past behind them. They arrived in the land of Area51, but even in this new land the dark influence of the trolls is felt. Area51 is still held by the great Mods of Kong, but only by the perseverance of men like Vorpal_Steak, and the fallen hero Truemerc. Many of the survivors were led to a new land, a previously unpopulated land, by a great Heroine. The great Noctu led her followers to IKRC, to find a new peace with much less interference by the trolls, but nowhere is truly safe. Noctu earned such dying gratitude that the Cult of Noctu was created, but the cult was corrupted by their great passion, and began to become trolls themselves! The people of IKRC survivors, descendants, all fight valiantly to retain their land and some still seek the glory of Awowp. Here, it begins." - ''Excerpt from Ajaxgreater's profile '''Oh, crap. What have I done?' IKRC is a relatively new room, with a born-on date of November 2008, as a room, owned at the time by Kyru (the good old days), called Lyceum was renamed, repainted, and spinners were added to the tires. The room name was decided by a secret account, who democratically voted for the name. Since then, most have regretted their decision. (Does this sound familiar?). The results were: #Indigenous Kumquat Research Center #Call of Nocthulu #Snrkacholics #Lyceum of Snrks In 2009, the few remaining mods and regulars decided that burning kumquats in the boiler was extremely cruel and inefficent. After much research, kumquat batteries were used in the IKRC and the boiler has now become a tourist attraction. In 2010,The room is technically owned by Noctu, but she has been absent for a while now. The remaining few regulars have attempted to continue trying to maintain the room's existance. In late 2011 (August, I think) Noctu has returned after abandoning all the researchers, Noctu is still not around often enough but has left an invitation for new modship. Several mods have come and said the room is too drastic to settle down in, other mods say they need us more than ever, than get tired of all the paperwork and force their leave. Mods seem to come in a circulation. In mid 2012, more regulars started coming in. Since then, the room has been doing better and better. The glory days may come back once again!. In early 2013 IKRC got it's new Mod/Room Owner, Crinkle. In late April of 2013, our DrakeVonDragon became our second mod. That means we get to keep him. This place is booming. The full list of Rules is below. Indigenous Kumquat Research Center Rules *Rule One: Always be kind in IKRC, as if there was a mod watching every word you said *Rule Two: Always assume there is a mod in the room, whether there is or not. *Rule Three: Don't Troll. You'll get along better with IKRC if you're likeable, and participate instead. *Rule Four: Keep your RP at a reasonable level that doesn't overtake the chat. *Rule Five: All users are given an Anti-RP Amulet at the door. Use it at your discretion. Yes, we are aware of the irony regarding the use of an RP-related item, to ward off RP. We are, after all, a bunch of nerds. *Rule Six: Have fun. Enjoy yourself. Be yourself. Becoming a Regular So, do you want to become a fine member of the IKRC crew? Here's how.... *Clearly, you have to log on regularly. If people are asking, "who the heck are you?", then maybe you aren't logging on enough. *Be nice to the other Regulars. They just want to chat and research in peace. *Don't be a douche nozzle. You know what we mean. *Get to know the people. You won't be a regular if you are that guy who logs in everyday and never says anything but "Hey". *Don't over do it. Don't go out and *hugs* everyone you see. Seriously, be yourself. *And if the regulars know you well enough, your name will show up on this page one day. Regulars DrakeVonDragon: A huge regular in the room, on 75% of the time, also our official second mod. Also a necromancer, better known as a dracolich for his ties to the dragon brotherhood. A friendly guy and no he doesn't come in Blu-ray. 95Romaalleb96:Known as Bella or Bells by most/all of IKRC. Adviser to all of IKRC, because she is very kind and positive, and is consistently seen offering help in one form or another. DDawn: A wonderful, down to earth woman. She can be quite opinionated, but doesn't mean to hurt anyones feelings. Lumina33: Lum is a pretty awesome addition to our room. She is our french piano-playing early bird. Lum is always smiling and is a super talented multitasker. Sweet as pie. Or cake. KayNer: Kay is an eloquent, German, literary afficionado. He is always in search of a refreshing new topic to explore, debate, and scrutinize. He's meticulous, and open to all kinds of conversation. Kay loves Kafka. Kay would vote for Kafka as leader of the world if he could, and if Kafka wasn't, y'know, dead. Kay would still probably vote for Zombie Kafka, if Zombie Kafka managed to find his way into an election. aphexacid: aphex or phex, is a chill guy. He doesn't talk much , but when he does it's always interesting. He has nice hair and comes in close second in the "best hair" contest. Phex lives on a farm with a tribe of cats and dogs, where he has to herd cattle away from his driveway to leave the house. Phex knows about a lot of music and jamz. Crinkle: Current room owner. Obsessed with pop-culture references, and her cats, Robert and M.J. Has serious OCD (Obsessive Cat Disorder), and is not ashamed of it at all. She's also addicted to socks and shoes, and will show you pictures of all of the above when asked. If you ever need any help, ask Crink. She knows all the rules n' stuff, and is glad to be of assistance. Planken: Drunken Captain of the IKRC, she steers the mighty vessel into foreign lands, often to steal their rum. You will adress her as Cap'n, and she is always up for a round of "What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?" Magikilla96792: So full of himself he added himself to this page. Like Pina Coladas and taking walks in the rain. Hollycide: Zombie Witch Necromancer & Lich Queen. She keeps adding titles, soon it will be six sentences long and utilize all 24 letters of the alphabet, thrice over. Hopeless romantic and living encyclopedia of underground electronic music. As members of the living dead go, this one is very approachable. Do not feed after midnight. sotlat: Treat him nice and he'll reciprocate. Quite simple. majora4: Incremental game expert. toue: Several alter egos inhabiting a single body of awesomeness. Hall o' Fame People come and go, but we don't forget them! 72Volt- Volt was the troll predator, calling a mod to any troll who steps in his lab. He's an AEL (Amorphous Electrical Lifeform), and he's not blue, he's red. jonnyli- likes talking about Yoda. Phenomforever-A phenomenal bear. SO MUCH FUR. So leetel time. Also, known as Axel. Joemcb789-He may got annoying at times however Joe always meant well... Dataslycer-DvD's acronym buddy. Still comes around every now and then. Make sure to awe in his glory! tontow-Was the resident lemur. New Lemur wanted, please apply at www.IndigenousKumquatResearchCenter.com/Careers a_passing_maniac-Not exactly a maniac, was a pretty cool guy! Noctu- Previous room owner and mad scientist. KleineBeer: A lovely Dutch lady that keeps us on our toes. She is a big flirt. She has been a regular for years now. This little bear is always in for a chat, about every random topic imaginable. Somehow the mood gets cuddly when she enters the room and she's not afraid of some flirtations. Don't be mistaken, she is Dutch, not German! iamthemasta: IKRCPD Chief and MoT (Monitor of Trolls, a.k.a.Troll Predator). Official Resident Badger. May be inside IKRC but busy playing a game, so don't always count on him, unless there is a troll on the loose. Ray_Eeyore: He is a guy, a crazy crazy guy. (works 3 jobs so he is sometimes missing for a few days.) Very friendly and kind, likes to start arguments for fun sometimes. MrCheesey21: Claims he is from another dimension where cheeses were experimented on and was the 21st and only successful one (the other 20 turned into mutated beasts). He doesn't fit in well with the kumquats of the IKRC, so we sometimes have to quarantine him as well. Savvy14112: Helpful, and up beat. She is currently writing a pamphlet on one of the other regs ABOUT HOW AWESOME HE IS. She is super sassy and is never too serious. She loves to talk, sometimes she even talks to herself when the room is empty. It's a strange sight to see. (Walk away slowly) But, if you need to talk, talk to her, she is always open to talk. She is the official IKRC Wiki editor and monitor. Physsion:He is addicted to his guitar, the view from the window where he works (he takes photos of the sunset frequently), and laughing hysterically at the weirdest things (we mean weird). He has been voted "best hair" by nearly everyone in IKRC, and is secretly proud of it. Physsion, physs for short, is always playing Elements. He has a quirky text language that he uses on occasion. When he says "m8", he means business. Dark697: Dark always has a song to share and a laid-back attitude. Brings us our daily dose of peace, love, and reggae, and a link to all of the above. He comes and goes when he can, but he is still apart of the family. (Kinda like the cousin you never see) jess241:Jess is a longtime resident who tends to stay quiet. She can be very outspoken when it comes to the things she truly cares about. When IKRC has their "Official" discussion time, Jess is there with her smarts. She is pleasant to be around and always interesting to talk to, but be nice around her she isn't afraid to say something. Aquinra: In and out, generally funny guy who is easy to get along with, also writes poetry. He knows the differance between your and you're and will help you figure it out. Always looking for a good conversation and enjoys meeting new people. Typically goes by Quin. Rose214:Rose is smarter than you. No, really, she actually is. scaramoucheboy:Scara claims he is ancient, when really he is not. (The username irony) Always ready with a one-liner or a pop culture reference. Works weird hours and is frequently up all night, which explains a lot. He can make people shine with pretty stuffs. He looooves cats so much, in fact when you see him next, show him pictures of your cats, heck even your Aunt's cats. GhostInGears:Ghost is very abrasive, usually in the good way. He is really funny, and has dry humor. He is always sarcastic, be sure to pm him about all your problems, he will understand. Roewin: Roe is certainly one of a kind. One of the punniest punsters out there. He abbreviates everyone's name into two characters, via a complex and awkweird formula that only he can quite make sense of. For Example: S1, 401k, F2. If you catch him when he's sleep-deprived, he just might challenge you to a rhyming duel. Be ready. Also, he loves hugs. Just can't get enough of them. Don't forget to *hugs* him. (not really) (but really) originsquigs:Is hardworking, silly, and friendly. The official giver of hugs, and master maker of kiddy snacks. 8taktaktak8: Tak is a newer Regular, everyone is still getting to know her. Tak is really sweet and funny. She takes awesome pictures as well, and is an up and coming photojournalist.Ask her to show you some pictures sometime! She is usually busy and always has something interesting to talk about. Dman7979:Resident Hellspawn of IKRC. He likes to be a pyro and burn the kumquats with the matches from his "infinite backpack", so he's been quarantined off to a certain section of IKRC. incombobulated: Goes by many versions of this name. incom, inc, bob, bobs, bobbles...just pick some of the letters in her name and she'll respond. Bobs is very friendly and enjoys participating in conversations of all kinds, and for some reason, she says we make her day better usually. She must really like hanging out with insane people or something. Bobs can be found online and hanging out with us at some point, just about every day. Say hi to her, she's always open and ready to chat with you. Kitty_Katja: Russian Wiccan woman, A genuinley sweet and caring person who happens to love to talk about herself, which is good because she always has interesting stories, or provides a good sense of humor about it. ciruvan: Formerly known as cuewizchris, he's fond of making music, Monty Python, whisky, playing pool - at which he is actually quite decent - and telling everyone who doesn't want to hear about it why he thinks religion is bad. He sometimes may seem a bit harsh, bitter and cynical, but that's mostly because he's very old and deep down underneath, he's a very nice and kind human being who just goes through a phase. Phenomforever-A phenomenal bear. SO MUCH FUR. So leetel time. Also, known as Axel. Always has some clever retort. Very abrasive and has many things to say.Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners